All That We See or Seem
by Tiffersthenerdy
Summary: Villains attack the USJ and send half of class 1-A back in time where they land on a volleyball court, interrupting Karasuno's practice. Once the panic starts to recede like Asahi's hairline, the students of UA must figure out how to adjust to their new reality until they can get back to their own year. If they can get back at all.
1. Don't Mind Us

(Quick A/N: This story is a collab project with LevySutcliffe who doesn't have but approved that I put on here for everyone's enjoyment.)

There are some things in life that feel like a dream. It's like destiny decides to be kind and everything falls into place so perfectly that it's almost unfathomable. For Midoriya Izuku, getting into UA and becoming a hero was all he ever wanted and with plenty of hard work and a determination big enough to lasso the moon, he succeeded. His destiny has been extremely nice to him lately though it comes at a cost.

Sitting in his seat, Midoriya lets his eyes wander over all of his classmates as they titter excitedly about what they could possibly be doing. Mr. Aizawa had only told them they would be going to an off-campus training facility for their heroics class today. Even though hero training is exciting, it is a bit worrying for Midoriya because he hasn't quite gotten the hang of using his quirk yet and he still injures himself when he uses it.

"Why the long face, Young Midoriya?" The usually boisterous All Might at least has half a mind to whisper the question rather than announce it to the entire bus.

"I'm just worried about using One fo- my quirk today. What if I hurt someone because of it?" The thought weighs heavily on his mind, spiking his anxiety to an orange level.

All Might seems to think on his concern for a moment before speaking. "Until your body adapts to contain your power better, you'll just have to be extremely careful. Focus on the egg and your classmates will be safe."

The advice does little to squish Izuku's worries, but it seems like that is the only option he is going to have, treading as carefully as he can. He spends the rest of the ride thinking about what kind of training awaits them at their destination. The building they pull up to is gigantic and there is someone waiting for them. Class 1-A files out of the bus and follows the adults into the structure.

Once inside, Izuku gets a better look at the third adult. He immediately recognizes them and begins fanboying internally. "Hello, I'm Thirteen and today you will be doing rescue training. I created this facility," they gesture to the open area beyond the door with a sweep of their arm, "to give students every rescue scenario within reasonable possibility. This is the Unforeseen Simulation Joint or USJ for short." Thirteen continues on to tell them how quirks can be great but also dangerous and how the students should think about that fact on their journey to becoming a hero.

Before anyone can take the first step towards the different zones in the USJ, a large stretch of purple haze appears at the bottom of the stairs and people spill from it. Villains. As the class turns towards the door, it becomes apparent that villains are there as well, blocking off any chance of escape they may have had. The purple haze appears again, this time splitting the class in half. All of the students stand in shock and terror as the events unfold. Both All Might and Aizawa get into defensive stances as they group their half of the kids together in a tight circle.

"Thirteen, can you hear us?" All Might calls out towards the purple haze.

"Yes, we can hear you. Is your group okay?" they respond back.

"We're fine, stay there and we'll find a way to you," Aizawa informs them. He is looking around quickly, taking in the number villains present and their positions. "Why haven't they attacked us yet?" The question is a low growl that only the group can hear. His dark eyes rove over the group, finally coming to rest on a certain student. "Midoriya, pop quiz time. Best guess as to why the villains have yet to attack? Explain your reasoning."

Izuku takes time to observe in the same manner that his sensei had done, only he does it more slowly. "The villains in front of the fountain, the one with all the hands, the hazy purple one, and the big one with its brain showing, they're the bosses or at least one of them is. My reasoning is because of Purple Haze; he must have some type of warp quirk which brought the rest of the villains into the USJ. Naturally, the boss would want the biggest, scariest villain to protect him which is where Brain Display comes into the picture. I'm guessing Hands there is the boss or the mastermind since that is the only position that isn't filled yet." As Midoriya stops to take a short breath, he misses the proud grin on All Might's face. "Furthermore, they are after one of us on this side of the wall because the bosses haven't stopped staring at us since they got here. The warp wall is just to make us a more vulnerable target due to the fact that we are in a smaller group. To counter that, we should stay as tight knit as possible so we can't be singled out or picked off one by one." Izuku pauses to look around some more as his brain works faster than his mouth can to make observations. "The villains are either waiting for an order or they're waiting for someone else to arrive. I think that's as much as I can piece together from what I'm seeing, Mr. Aizawa."

"Well done, Midoriya. I firmly believe that you're correct in your educated guesses," Aizawa replies. He would be feeling more pride toward his student if there wasn't an imminent fight ahead of them.

"Why can't we make the first move, Sensei?" Bakugou snarls, a scowl painted on his face and his eyes ablaze with the desire to fight and win.

"That would be counter-productive at this point, Young Bakugou," All Might says before the tired teacher can answer. "Would anyone care to guess as to why that is?"

"We don't know the villains' quirks," Todoroki answers, tone suggesting that it is the most obvious reason.

"And we could play right into their hands," Shinsou adds, stuffing his hands deep into his pockets, his eyes tired.

"Whatever," the explosive blonde grumbles crossing his arms over his chest.

A figure emerges from the wall of haze and the Class 1-A teachers press closer to their students. A bright blue dome covers the group as the cloaked intruder walks around the exterior of it. The person is completely covered from head to toe which has Aizawa cursing. He can't use his quirk if he can't see the perpetrator. The voice that rumbles through the dome is as dark as his cloak, and Midoriya involuntarily shivers.

"I'm not one for long monologues, they're pointless to me. I'll make this quick and painless for all of you. I'm called Nidoto Awanai and I've been brought into the League of Villains with one goal: I'm here to get rid of All Might." At the name and what it implies, All Might visibly pales: 'we won't meet again'. "Though killing you," he directs his words towards the number one hero, "would be much easier in most everyone else's opinion. However, my boss wants you to suffer in a different way. Getting rid of some students and another pro hero will be an added bonus, but know that it's nothing personal to all of you. You're just the casualties of this very short-lived war."

"You won't get away with this!" All Might bellows as he runs towards the dome and slams a fist into it. He staggers backwards when he doesn't pass through it and his anger turns to confusion. Midoriya moves to help him, but he is immediately stopped by Aizawa, the homeroom teacher pushing him behind his back once more. All Might and Midoriya lock eyes and the blond hero gives him a weak smile, concern lacing his features.

"What do you mean when you say, 'get rid of' and 'suffer in a different way'?" Aizawa questions carefully, dark eyes narrowing as he calculates all of the logical possibilities.

"I'm already bored with this exchange so let me show you," the cloaked villain answers, their tone turning menacing. "Goodbye, heroes. We won't meet again." The ground under the group's feet becomes the same blue as the dome before it begins to glow brighter and brighter until it is nearly blinding. Then they are plummeting, stomachs dropping as they tumble into a vast darkness.

Screams ring out around Midoriya, his own heart hammering in his chest, as he tries to balance out during his free fall, his arms and legs wildly splayed out in an attempt to slow himself down. He glances around, seeing the fear and terror on his classmates faces; however, he couldn't help grinning at seeing All Might pulling Momo and Jirou tightly into his broad chest, his arms wrapping comfortingly around the two quivering girls. Aizawa, somehow, manages to look bored, as he pulls his goggles over his eyes, his long inky hair streaking out behind him, tightly gripping two handfuls of his capture weapon in his clenched fists.

A few screamed curses and pops ring out from behind him and Midoriya flips his head around to watch Bakugou fire a well-controlled explosion from his palm and down into the void, but it harmlessly puffs out a couple of seconds later. Midoriya's eyes widen as he notices Kirishima grab onto the back of Bakugou's hero costume, the angry blond spluttering and wriggling around, trying to shake him off; but the redhead holds on tight, fear evident in his eyes.

No one can say for how long they fall through the abyss, but before they can hardly blink, a bright light envelopes them, and what appears to be a wooden floor rises up rapidly from beneath them.

"Everyone grab onto something!" Aizawa shouts, his capture weapon flying out of both hands, one end wrapping around what might have been a railing and jerking the teacher to a sudden stop. The other end grabs hold of All Might tightly around his waist, the older man grunting quietly as he gently cradles the two girls to his chest. Aizawa manages to reach out and snag a bored and unconcerned Shinsou with his free hand, the violet-headed boy dangling dangerously by the neckline of his shirt, his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

Midoriya glances up just in time to see Tokoyami release Dark Shadow, long dark talons snaking through the air to tightly grip the railing right next to Mr. Aizawa's capture weapon. Sero trails just behind him, his tape shooting out of both elbows towards the ceiling, pulling him to a quick stop, and he swings slightly with his remaining momentum.

Just before hitting the ground, Midoriya twists around, his eyes widening at Uraraka. The pretty brunette has her arms wrapped tightly around herself, her eyes squeezed shut, blushing cheeks just the slightest bit puffed out in concentration, as she floats gracefully in the air above him.

With a loud yelp, the tangle of bodies collapses into something stringy and stretchy, before continuing on to fall to the floor below. It's all arms and legs, everyone quickly scrambling to get off of whoever they managed to land on top of, Iida and Kaminari being the most unfortunate souls stuck at the bottom of the pile; the class rep really tried to spare the slight blond boy by grabbing him tightly around the waist, and pulling him flush against his chest, hunching over in a protective sitting position, but it didn't do much good. Kaminari shrieks as Todoroki's foot roughly makes contact with the side of his face, knocking his head backwards into Iida's chin.

It takes a few minutes for everyone to get their bearings, standing groggily and painfully, brushing themselves off and taking in their surroundings.

Izuku looks around to find that they are in a gym of sorts, the floors are wooden and there is sunlight spilling in through the many windows near the ceiling. His blood runs cold as he takes in the people standing around them, staring at them with gaping mouths and wide eyes filled with terror.

"Is everyone okay?" Aizawa asks, as he lands gracefully, pushing his goggles up into his hair, before tipping his head back to drip some eye drops into his reddened eyes. There is an affirmative murmur that rumbles through the class.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE?!" One of the onlookers, a bald guy not much older than the UA students, yells. The question echoes off the hard surfaces, making it even louder as it reaches the stunned newcomers. Bakugou is the first to respond, a snarl on his face as he throws his hands forward.

"DIE YOU DAMN EXTRAS!" he screams, his fists sparking violently; but no explosions follow, much to his surprise, a few angry curses slipping out through his lips. Izuku whips around, his eyes landing on Aizawa, who's hair is floating dangerously, crimson eyes flashing, his capture weapon immediately looping around the explosive blond, pulling him tightly towards All Might's open arms. Bakugou struggles, hissing out curses as he is wrapped in the number one hero's beefy arms, preventing him from fighting or exploding something.

"They, they're...ALIENS!" A male with fiery orange hair responds, jumping up and down with what appears to be excitement.

"Shut up Hinata, aliens aren't real," another boy replies sullenly. He has black hair and a brooding expression.

"Who are you?" Izuku asks back nervously.

"That's easy!" It's the orange haired boy again. "We're the Karasuno volleyball team!"


	2. Just Dropping In

"Nice receive, Daichi!" Someone from behind Hinata calls out and he would probably agree but at the moment he's far too concerned with running and jumping with all the might that his legs can give him. Squeezing his eyes shut, Hinata blindly swings his arm and his heart flips as his palm makes solid contact with the volleyball. Only then does he open his eyes to watch the sphere thud onto the hardwood floor of the gym on the opposite side of the net.

"Way to go, Hinata!" Tanaka yells, pumping a fist into the air. Everyone is still excited and amazed by the quick attack that he and Kageyama have managed to work out between them. The entire team is certain that it will throw their opponents off of their game which makes all the difference for them.

"One more time," Daichi directs and the team nods collectively, assuming their positions once more.

Quick attack after quick attack and receive after receive, the Karasuno Volleyball Club works themselves until the sun is nearly set. Everyone groans when Hinata and Kageyama ask for one more match, but it's agreed to nonetheless with strict orders from Coach Ukai that it is indeed the last one of the day. As everyone gets into place, the commotion starts.

A blinding blue light appears right in the middle of the gym ceiling, causing everyone to freeze up and squint their eyes upward. Blurry colors begin to fall from the light which disappears just as quickly as it had arrived. "Everyone grab onto something!" a commanding voice rings out and echoes around the gym, nearly causing Hinata to follow the order. A mass of something solid crashes into the volleyball net, bringing it down with quite a bit of noise. The blurry shapes come into focus and Hinata sees that the colors are actually people dressed in strange costumes. A man wearing yellow goggles and a very long gray scarf is hanging from the railing around the upper floor of the gym; he is holding a young man, with violet hair and a bored expression, by the neck of his shirt. The other end of the scarf holds an enormous blond man who has his arms wrapped tightly around two very frightened-looking girls. Hinata can't help but think that it is one heck of an accessory to have.

Eyes wandering higher, he finds someone with the head of a dark violet bird dangling from the rafters by a dark shadowy figure and a girl in pink floating just below the bird person; the poor girl looks like she may be sick in the very near future. There is a guy hanging by something protruding from his elbows next to the dark shadow on the ceiling. Movement on the floor draws everyone's attention to the area where people around Hinata's age are standing and brushing themselves off as they glance around in bewilderment.

"Is everyone okay?" the man in the goggles asks and the surrounding individuals murmur an affirmative 'yes, Mr. Aizawa'. Goggles eases himself and the people in his scarf to the floor before pushing the eyewear into his dark tangled hair and squeezing some drops into his eyes. The other students not already standing on the floor lower themselves to the ground as well.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE?" Tanaka screams at them as it seems everyone comes to their senses and finally figures out that the entire situation is rather bizarre.

"DIE YOU DAMN EXTRAS!" An angry blonde teenager yells, holding out his palms that are mostly covered by bulky arm gear that look like grenades. Nothing happens, with the exception of a few sparks and he turns in confusion to look at his teacher, who's long hair is floating dangerously. The scarf once again comes to life and wraps around the grenade guy, pulling him back to the enormous man who wraps large arms around him.

"They...They're aliens!" Hinata answers back, bouncing on his toes excitedly. Those costumes have to be their really cool space suits, it's the only thing that makes sense!

"Shut up, Hinata. Aliens aren't real," Kageyama huffs at him.

"Who are you?" A shorter male with curly green hair asks, looking directly at Hinata.

"That's easy," he replies, "we're the Karasuno volleyball team!"

"Don't let your guard down! They could be villains. Stay vigilant class," the man wearing the scarf calls out, hair floating once more, dark eyes flashing scarlet.

"Okay, there is clearly some very strange misunderstanding here," Coach Ukai says, stepping onto the court slowly, his hands held out in front of him in a non threatening way. "Let's talk this out, teacher to teacher, shall we?" He directs the request to the "Mr. Aizawa" who nods stiffly and stands straight once more, stuffing his hands deep into the pockets of his black jumpsuit. The tall blond man follows him over to Coach Ukai where they begin having a hushed conversation.

"Oh man, look at their net, Sero. We ruined it when we fell in here," A male with blonde hair says to another guy with jet black hair. "Do you think we can fix it with your tape?"

"Let's give it a shot," the other answers back, offering the blonde an elbow. He pulls out and rips off sections of tape and begins attempting to put the net back together. The effort is futile though: the strips are too big and applied crookedly, making everything stick in a jumbled mess. The team can only watch on in amazement at the display.

"The both of you only know how to make messes," a girl with a black ponytail chides. "I'll simply make a new one." She closes her eyes for a brief moment and begins pulling two strands of rope from her stomach. She turns to Nishinoya with a small smile and asks, "Could you hold these for me, please?" He only manages to nod and takes the rope from her hands. Slowly she walks backwards and with each step a few inches of volleyball net is brought into existence from her body. At the other end, she pulls out the rest of the rope and kindly hands it to Tanaka.

"Thank...you…" he says hesitantly, staring at the new net in disbelief.

"It's no problem really. We did mess up your old one, it's the least we can do for causing you such trouble," she replies humbly.

"Yaoyorozu is the coolest," the blonde with the lightning bolt in his hair states, wadding the old net into a useless ball of twine.

Slowly but surely, the students begin to introduce themselves to each other, still tentative to let down their guards.

"Hey, you in the pink," Tanaka calls out, walking over to the girl who had been floating in the air earlier. "What's your name?"

The brunette blushes sweetly. "I'm Uraraka, it's nice to-"

"No." Tanaka states flatly, crossing his arms over his chest with a huff.

"I'm sorry?" Uraraka questions softly, her eyebrows shooting up into her bangs in surprise.

"That's not your name," Tanaka says, his eyes staring at the floor. Uraraka crosses her arms over her chest, her big brown eyes narrowing in frustration.

"Somehow, I think I ought to-"

"Your name is Angel, because that's what I see when I look at you." Tanaka splutters out quickly, his cheeks tinted pink. Uraraka's eyes widen at the confession, her own cheeks reddening. Tanaka clears his throat, breaking the spell between them. "So, how do you manage to be a human balloon?"

Hinata can see her mouth the words 'human balloon' and cocking her head in confusion, before letting out tinkling laughter. "I can float objects," she explains before picking up a nearby volleyball and letting it go into the air where it climbs higher and higher.

Hinata wants nothing more than to see if he can catch it, so he runs towards them and jumps as high as he can, wrapping his arms around the ball. He doesn't fall though, he just keeps going up and up, his legs flailing wildly.

"Somebody get me down!" he shouts frantically.

"Release!" Uraraka cries out, putting her fingertips together. Hinata's stomach immediately drops as he begins his freefall to the floor. Something attaches itself to his shirt, jerking him sideways and he lands with a grunt on something firm yet soft. Looking up hesitantly, he sees freckled cheeks and a bright, nervous smile beneath a mop of wild green curls and Shouyou is sure his heart is beating loud enough for everyone in the gym to hear.

"Are you okay?" the guy asks him before settling him back on his feet.

"Uh, yeah. Thank you, ummm..." Shouyou trails off, unsure of his savior's name.

"Midoriya Izuku, but you can call me Deku." he offers a hand that Hinata takes.

"Hinata Shouyou, but you can call me Shouyou," he replies, giving Deku a smile that rivals his own.

"Is that normal in this world? Calling people by their given names? And what's your quirk? Is it jumping high like you did to get the ball down?" Deku asks softly, his green eyes bright with curiosity.

"This world? Wait, you're from Earth right? And no, not really, but I like being called Shouyou," Hinata answers, his smile slipping a bit. "What's a quirk?"

"You don't know?" Deku asks, his brilliant emerald eyes wide.

"No? Should I?" Hinata answers hesitantly. "Where exactly are you from?

"I'm from Japan on planet Earth. The year is 2137 where I'm from."

"WAIT, WHAT?!" Hinata yells in surprise before immediately clamping his hands over his mouth in shock. Everyone stops to look at him, including the adults. "This is Japan on planet Earth and the year is 2012." The information is muffled but gets across clearly.

At that declaration, panic settles on the face of each newcomer as they look at each other.

"Everyone calm down," Mr. Aizawa says forcefully before things can get loud and out of control, his hair floating ominously once more.

"Mr. Aizawa, what are we going to do now?" Yaoyorozu asks quietly, fear evident in her voice. "The first quirk wasn't recorded until 2018."


	3. Welcome to Show and Tell

Volleyball practice is put aside as all of the students sit in a large circle around the three teachers who take time to observe them and get a feel for what might be going through their heads. For Karasuno, emotions ranged from confusion to concern to uncertainty. Class 1-A shows panic and fear and hopelessness, which collectively breaks Karasuno's hearts as well.

"What is going to happen to the rest of the class at the USJ? What about our families? How do we get back? What is going to happen to us now?" Uraraka asks rapidly, tears welling up in her huge brown eyes.

"Well, they got rid of All Might so the villains will probably just leave the USJ," Tokoyami answers logically. "Our families will just have to wait. It'll be hard, but we will figure out how to get back. We will persevere as heroes do." The UA students can only stare at him as he appears so calm and collected. But not everyone was quite so chill.

"So you expect us to just sit here with these quirkless id-"

"Bakugou! That's enough!" Mr. Aizawa's voice is raised in annoyance, and the other students cower away from the frightening teacher; Bakugou huffs loudly, his annoyance and anger shining through, as he crosses his arms over his chest. But he remains silent, his bright crimson eyes boring through the strangers, as if daring them to cross him.

"Are you guys actors from Universal Studios Japan? If so, this is so not funny," Tanaka states, irritation peeking through his words.

"We need," Aizawa says calmly, taking in a silent but trembling breath, "to start from the top. My students know only a small amount about this time, it's in our history books but only briefly. Your students know nothing about us since we shouldn't be here for another century and then some."

"Right, about that," Ukai replies, scratching the back of his head curiously, "does this mean there is time traveling in the future? Is it new to everyone?"

"No, no way," All Might cuts in quickly. "We," he gestures at himself and Aizawa, "are pro heroes while the kids are heroes in training. Quirks, as we call them, are genetic mutations that give us powers and the first one isn't discovered until six years from now! They've evolved greatly over time and we had a run in with a villain that has one of the rarest quirks possible: he can send people back in time. That's how we got here."

Everyone's eyebrows are in their hairlines as they look on in stunned silence. Aizawa takes the opportunity to swiftly swat All Might's arm for his ignorance. "If we are found out, we disrupt the timeline of history you idiot! This is a delicate situation and you're running your mouth about it? Really?"

"To be fair Aizawa, did they watch us fall out of nowhere and into their gymnasium," All Might defends back, rubbing his arm, his blue eyes widening into an expression resembling a kicked puppy.

"We don't know if they can be trusted," Aizawa growls, pointedly ignoring All Might's puppy dog eyes, and turning to glare at the volleyball players. He couldn't help the spark of curiosity as he notices the tall boy with jet black hair glare right back.

"Those are my students your talking about, so back off. Maybe you could give us a chance. How do we know you're who you say you are?" Ukai says angrily. "For a hero you sure do act like a villain. What's your, what was it, "quirk" then Mr. Superhero?"

This coach is really testing his patience, but perhaps introductions will make things easier for everyone so they can get down to the important business and maybe, just maybe, it'll occupy his students for a moment. "Class 1-A please stand. Today is the day you pick your hero names." He takes a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers. "My name is Aizawa Shouta. My hero name is Eraserhead and my quirk is called Erasure. I can erase other quirks by looking at the person."

Naturally, that couldn't be the end of his introduction. He sighs as the little ginger boy waves his hand in the air excitedly.

"Mr. Aizawa! What about your scarf thing? How did you get it to move?" Aizawa sighed again, his hand coming up to grip the thick gray material around his neck.

"This is called a capture weapon." The students all stare at it in awe and curiosity, and he grins. "I use it like a lasso. It's made from carbon fibers and a flexible metal alloy, which makes it easier to manipulate. For example," he growls softly, throwing one end of his capture weapon out, wrapping it tightly around All Might, trapping his arms against his sides, "I use it like this to bring down villains. They can't cut through it with a normal knife and once it's tight, they aren't going anywhere." Bright blue eyes meet onyx in an awkward stare as the rest of the room bursts into applause.

"So cool!" Hinata cheers as Aizawa pulls his weapon back around his neck, freeing the huge man. All Might's voice booms out around the gymnasium as he gives his introduction.

"I'm All Might, and my quirk is unknown to commoners, but I have super strength and speed. I'm also the number one pro hero and Symbol of Peace!"

"Showboating," Aizawa coughs into his scarf only loud enough for All Might to hear.

Of course, everyone looks impressed but Hinata appears to be downright ecstatic at the declaration, his child-like excitement makes his surrounding teammates giggle.

"Everyone else step up and introduce yourselves, then give a show of your quirk if you can safely do so," Mr. Aizawa says to the line of kids, dark eyes narrowing as they come to rest on one certain student. "Midoriya, since you seem to be in a chatty mood, why don't you go first?"

Izuku manages to look ashamed as he is caught whispering to Todoroki, but steps to the front all the same. "I'm Midoriya Izuku. My hero name is Deku and I have a strength and speed quirk. I'd show you, but it isn't safe. My apologies." He hopes to escape without inquiry, but that never seems to be the case for him.

"Why not? It doesn't sound so dangerous," Nishinoya speaks up, his honey brown eyes sparkling with curiosity. Midoriya bashfully wrings his hands.

"W-well, um, I'm a late bloomer so I-I don't have control of my quirk yet. I end up just breaking my bones instead of doing anything useful." He rubs the back of his neck nervously before bowing and moving to stand at the end of the Karasuno half of the circle. Uraraka steps up next, a bright pink blush tinting her cheeks as she accidentally makes eye contact with Tanaka.

"I'm Uraraka Ochako, and my chosen hero name is Uravity. I can make things, people, and even myself defy gravity." She totters over to a nearby volleyball, picking it up and tossing it into the air where it hovers in place. A quick 'release' and she catches the ball as the players clap for her. Tanaka cheers unnecessarily loud, and she blushes even harder, hurrying to stand next to Midoriya as Todoroki steps up next.

"My name is Todoroki Shouto, hero name Shouto and I can do this." He simultaneously combusts into flames on his left side and builds a small ice tower from his right side. Both the Karasuno and UA students look completely shocked at the display for very different reasons. Shouto melts and steams away the ice until the floor is dry before going to stand with Uraraka and Deku.

"You were right, Midoriya," Todoroki whispers to him as Jirou steps up next, "I think that display of power asserted my dominance over them. Thanks for the advice."

"Anytime Todoroki," Izuku replies with a wink, while Uraraka clamps both hands over her mouth to stifle her laughter.

They tune back into their classmate who is speaking. "My quirk is earphone jack, so I can use my jacks to listen through a lot of different items and surfaces, and I can amplify my heartbeat through my boots. I can't really demonstrate any of that though." She gives them a peace sign and walks out of the line, with Tokoyami immediately stepping up behind her.

"Tokoyami Fumikage, hero name Tsukuyomi, and my quirk is Dark Shadow." He calls forth the sentient being from his body. "Dark Shadow can attack and protect me and those around me. However, he is more powerful and difficult to control in the darkness." With a short bow, he retracts his quirk and moves away.

Before the next student can even speak, Mr. Aizawa chimes in with a low warning of "behave". A scoff and eye roll later they say, "I don't understand why we have to show off to these quirkless losers anyhow, but whatever. I'm Bakugou Katsuki, call me Lord Explosion Murder, I explode things." He holds up a palm and lets off a series of small explosions. Shoving his hands in his pockets after his display, Bakugou goes to stand beside Tokoyami.

"Bakugou, we're not going to call you 'Lord Explosion Murder'." Mr. Aizawa grumbles softly, rubbing his tired eyes. He hears All Might chuckle right behind him, his laughter quickly turning into a small cough.

This pattern continues for the rest of the students; Kirishima Eijirou, Red Riot, hardening. Kaminari Denki, Chargebolt, electrification. Aoyama Yuuga, I Cannot Stop Twinkling, navel laser. Iida Tenya, Tenya, engine. Sero Hanta, Cellophane, tape. Yaoyorozu Momo, Creati, creation. And last but not very least, Shinsou Hitoshi, Mindjack, brainwashing.

Karasuno is attentive the whole way through the introductions of heroes and quirks, cheering at different displays of power like Yaoyorozu's creation of a Hinata doll holding a volleyball which she gives to the ecstatic redhead. "We may not have superhuman abilities like you," Coach Ukai says, "but we do know how to play good volleyball. Karasuno, introduce yourselves and your positions and specialties."

"Sawamura Daichi, I'm the team captain and I specialize in receives. I'd also like to officially welcome you to Karasuno." Daichi bows to them politely.

"Sugawara Koushi, setter, and that's what I'm best at," Suga says with a small, nervous laugh.

Asahi sweats through his entire introduction, Tanaka puffs out his chest in a display of pride and power, and Nishinoya follows Tanaka's example as well. Ennoshita, Kazuhito, and Kinoshita rush through their introductions and return to their spots in line. Tsukishima looks annoyed and uninterested as he talks about himself and Yamaguchi doesn't fare much better than Asahi did with his introduction. Kageyama seems more brooding than usual as he speaks, and the team chalks it up to how Hinata is acting. The little redhead is absolutely radiating excitement and almost visibly vibrating with energy as he speaks, substituting half of his words with sound effects while hopping around.

"I'm Ukai Keishin, one of the coaches. The other is Takeda but he's busy with whatever it is teachers do after school and Kiyoko, our manager, will be here at any time. Since all of the formalities are out of the way now, we need to figure out what to do with the bunch of you. I have to say, in my short years of living, this is the most outlandish state of affairs I've ever seen." The coach scrubs a hand down the side of his face.

There is a swell of jabbering from a majority of the circle as they speculate what might happen next. Someone suggests they stay in the gym, hidden from outsiders, but the idea is quickly shot down with a number of reasons why that isn't possible. Several people from Class 1-A talk about camping in the woods and living off of the land, which causes Aoyama to turn a sickly grey color in the face.

"Okay, calm down," Ukai shouts over the students. "I need Daichi and Sugawara to intercept Kiyoko and Takeda. They most likely won't believe what they are about to walk into here, but at least try to fill them in and maybe they'll have some ideas once they wrap their brains around this crazy set of circumstances." The two third years nod and jog out of the gym without complaint or question. He turns to the UA teachers. "How about the two of you? Do you have any ideas?"

All Might seems to be deep in thought, while Mr. Aizawa shrugs and answers, "We'll do whatever it takes to survive. We are heroes after all and that's part of the job. Honestly though, I think camping seems like our only choice as of right now. We don't have much money on us, if any at all, and our bank accounts are useless here because they don't even exist yet. We'll have to get jobs until we can figure out how to go back home."

"That isn't a terrible thought," Deku chimes in. "If we ask Yaoyorozu nicely, she might make us some camping supplies. Though, she'll probably have to eat at least one good meal to make it all, maybe two meals just in case. Todoroki could always light the fire and we could melt his ice for fresh water-" He continues to ramble on and the last thing anyone catches is "Kirishima can be a distraction for any wolves we encounter-" before Kiyoko and Takeda are bounding into the gym followed by the captain and the setter. Both newcomers look around the gym incredulously prior to fixing their gazes on Ukai for an explanation.

"You heard the truth," he confirms to them. "I wouldn't have put stock in it either if I had heard it from a secondhand source. You can ask zero gravity over there to float a ball for you, or IcyHot to spontaneously combust for the proof of the words if you'd like. They don't seem to mind showing off a little. Our real issue here is where can we put them for shelter. The teacher in black doesn't seem to mind camping but we don't really have a place for that either."

Despite still being visibly shaken by the entire ordeal, Takeda speaks first, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "We could house them in the building where we put the team for training camp. It won't be used by any of the Karasuno students for a while and it has everything they'll need until a more permanent solution can be found." Ukai nods.

"Excellent idea, Specs. Can you get that arranged today?"

"Sure thing, I'll be back in a jiffy." Takeda hurriedly departs from the gym, with a single nervous glance backwards. His eyes meet Bakugou's deep crimson ones, and the blond's lips curl up into a snarling grin as his palms spark and crackle menacingly. Takeda lets out a tiny shriek and races out the door as Bakugou laughs in his wake.

"What do you think, Kiyoko?" Coach asks her as she silently observes the circle of students who are now chatting amongst themselves.

"It makes me wonder if some of the stories people tell of time travel and disappearances and things of that nature are actually true now." The quiet answer is simple, but full of more questions.

"I agree with that statement."

A few minutes later, under the cover of a star speckled sky, Class 1-A is smuggled from the gym to the camp house. Everyone is given their own futon with a blanket and pillow while Takeda and Kiyoko make sandwiches and chips for their guests. Takeda had raided the lost-and-found bins in the school office to gather the heroes more comfortable clothing to sleep in. It wasn't the most ideal situation for everyone, but it would have to do until they could work out the finer details. The whole group looks disheveled in their mismatch clothes as they tuck in for the night.

"We haven't taken the time to thank you for your hospitality, but it is appreciated by all of us," Mr. Aizawa says to Ukai and Takeda after he closes the door to the students' sleeping quarters. "One day we will repay you tenfold. In the meantime, both All Might and I are in need of jobs, so if you have any leads on work, we could use the help. Also, if there is anything my students or I can do for you in return for food and shelter, don't hesitate to bring it up. It's the least we can do for the kindness you've shown us."

Teacher and coach both offer smiles after sharing a look. "I know of an open teaching position," Takeda supplies helpfully.

"And my store could use some help, especially since I'm now training a bunch of teenagers to keep balls off of the floor," Ukai adds in, dark eyes taking in the teacher's even more haggard appearance.

"I can go as far as pulling some strings to get your students into Karasuno to keep up their schooling. It might not be what they're used to but at least it'll keep them sharp and busy," Takeda says brightly.

"We will gladly accept the work and the offer of education. Please," Aizawa replies, dipping into a deep bow. He very well knows that they are in no position to decline any help they can receive, so swallowing his pride and taking the offered branch is all he can do to start climbing himself and his class out of the hole they're in.

The adults part with evening pleasantries and Aizawa heads toward the teacher sleeping room, where Yagi is waiting to discuss whatever information is brought back from the exchange Aizawa had.

Ukai and Takeda go their own ways at Ukai's store with the simple sentiment of "stranger things have happened".


	4. Hiding in Plain Sight

"We don't mean to intrude!" Tanaka yells when the door to the UA students' room cracks open. A brief look of surprise flashes across Shinsou's face at the exclamation before he goes back to appearing bored. "We are here to give you and your class some things." With a nod, Shinsou opens the door fully and steps away.

The volleyball players file in, each of their arms full of items, and stare in awe and confusion at the heroes who are all in various stages of push-ups. Some have stopped their exercise to investigate their visitors while others continue on as if nothing has changed. "Staying in shape is a necessary part of being a hero obviously, so they aren't allowed to lay around here and do nothing. They were all up and jogging like zombies at 5 this morning," Mr. Aizawa explains to the curious team. Turning to his students, Aizawa directs them to stand in a line and pay attention. "You now have the floor, Karasuno."

Takeda steps out from behind the team and gives everyone a cheerful greeting before getting to the reason for the visit. "It's come to our attention that all of you are lacking the basic life necessities aside from food. Last night after we settled you here, all of us worked together to get you brand new hygiene items and each of us are donating two sets of everyday wear clothes and one set of pajamas, as well as whatever else we could find that we no longer needed or wanted." The teacher goes from appearing confident to appearing nervous as he glances at the heroes each in turn. "It isn't much, but it's what we've got."

The silence ticks by for a moment or two before Sero breaks it. "We will never complain dude, um I mean sir."

Kaminari follows up after him. "Yeah! You guys have been really awesome to us."

"Repaying your kindness will be no easy task," Tokoyami adds in softly, "but heroes never stop trying until they succeed or die."

At Karasuno's looks of concern, Mr. Aizawa steps in and says, "What they all mean is, thank you. None of you have to go to the lengths that you've been going to just to accommodate us and make us comfortable, but yet you have been and for that we are all humbled and thankful."

Takeda nods while Daichi steps up and directs everyone as to where they should put their gifts and begins matching up students from both classes based on nearest size for the clothing. Mr. Aizawa watches all of it very closely, the way Iida is very formal to Kazuhito about receiving his clothes and how both Todoroki and Yamaguchi are downright silent as they do their exchange. Takeda approaches Sero, Kaminari, and Uraraka with three separate sets of garments, bowing rapidly at each student as they express their gratitude. It's hard not to find amusement in the awkwardness of the entire situation but he keeps his face passive.

"Angel! Oh, my beautiful angel!" The buzz cut kid exclaims to Uraraka, causing half of the students to whip their heads around, which of course makes the anti-gravity hero's face turn to the color of a beet. "Though I gave Forever Tired Number Two over there my donation, I saved the most important for you." He offers her the three articles in his hands which turn out to be a pair of lounge pants, an oversized shirt, and a large hoodie.

"Th-thank you, Tanaka," Uraraka whispers politely. "They look so warm and comfortable."

'Forever Tired Number Two? Who is number one? Oh. To be young and in lo-.' Aizawa's thoughts stop right there. No, nope, absolutely not! As he goes to put a stop to Tanaka's romantic advances, another shout catches his attention instead.

"Deku! I have clothes for you! And look, I found a superhero shirt!" It's the little redhead who is overly excitable at the littlest of things. Deku is faring about the same as Uraraka in terms of blushing while Hinata holds up a deep blue shirt with the emblem of the letter S in an upside-down triangle plastered across the front. "When I think of you, I imagine you're a lot like Superman."

"Not them too," Mr. Aizawa groans to himself, glancing between both sets of students while he tries to figure out which one to separate first. As his eyes travel back to Uraraka and Tanaka, he catches Todoroki and Yaoyorozu in his peripheral. Both of their cheeks are tinged pink as they whisper to each other. "Well at least it's the same class," he breathes out to himself. 'Which means they sleep in the same room together.' "Is this really happening?" he whispers again.

Dwelling on it isn't an option as a tall blonde boy approaches him. "Excuse me, Mr. Aizawa?"

His name is Tsukishima, maybe? "Yes?"

"I, uh, am assigned the big, buff guy. All Might, I think his name is? I don't know why besides the fact that I'm tall. He's all muscle though so height doesn't matter, but anyways I don't see him here, so I was wondering if you knew where he was? Or if you could give him these for me?"

Normally the kid is cool, collected, and seemingly uninterested towards everyone and everything. Aizawa recognizes him to be the type to observe and analyze more than anything else which is an excellent quality. Hearing him speak with uncertainty though is surprising.

"He should be along at some point in time. He just puffs up like that sometimes. You know, to look impressive to people. Not that he isn't impressive when he isn't all inflated but it's just, uh, more attention grabbing. Everything about him is attention grabbing-" Aizawa can feel his cheeks and neck starting to heat up as Tsukishima's gaze turns scrutinizing. He is saved the trouble of continuing on by the number one hero himself.

"I AM HERE!" All Might announces loudly, hands on his hips once he screeches to a halt beside the other UA teacher. He shoots a huge grin down at his coworker and Aizawa shoves his face even more deeply into his capture weapon.

"You know what, they'll fit," Mr. Aizawa mutters quickly, taking the offered donations from the student.

"This looks like fun," All Might adds softly, looking around at the groups of kids. Aizawa does the same.

Kirishima is hugging a surprised looking Daichi, Tokoyami is surprisingly chatty to Nishinoya, and Bakugou looks like he is contemplating murder as he glares at the poor kid who is still holding out a stack of clothes as a peace offering, sweat beading on his forehead and face.

"Take these, they're yours, and go pull Kirishima off of Daichi please. I'll handle the angry Pomeranian." The clothes land in a surprised All Might's outstretched hands.

Young, naive couples and flashy, handsome coworkers are the least of the tired teacher's problems as he slinks up behind Bakugou. "Accept the kindness, Bakugou, it won't kill you."

The explosive blonde looks up at his teacher with a sneer and snarls, "I don't want to accept help from these quirkless nobodies."

"Don't argue with me. You aren't going outside in the daytime in your hero costume. You'll stay inside all day. With me. Doing chores and schoolwork because you have decided to be," he takes in a deep breath to try and quell the raging inferno of anger that is swelling like a tidal wave at his student's rebellion. It's been a long day and it's not even halfway over yet.

"To be what?" Bakugou snaps out at him.

It's the last straw for Aizawa. "You need to stop being an impudent little shit, Bakugou." His voice rings clear in the room causing everyone to fall quiet. "Have you ever heard the expression 'don't bite the hand that feeds you'? They are literally giving you the clothes off of their backs and food from their tables, and rather than be kind and humble about it, you've been nothing but an ungrateful brat. You have a snowball's chance in hell to survive here without them, or us. As of right now, this team of 'quirkless extras' are more heroic than you are, Bakugou. They've given everything they can to help people in need and all you've done is take greedily without even a sincere thank you. I know you're rough around the edges, but that doesn't give you an excuse to treat them as lesser beings. We are the odd ones in this day and age, not them; they're the majority and they rule. You'll do great things one day, but only if you shape up. If you don't want to, then when we get back home you can get out of UA."

A mix of fury and adrenaline pumps through Aizawa's veins as he turns away from the seething blonde. The stares of the room's occupants burn into his back, and as he walks away, he hears the faintest 'thank you'.

"It's no problem," Ennoshita replies to Bakugou, who takes the pile of clothes with more gentleness than expected. "If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask."

Slowly voices filter in again and Takeda speaking to Bakugou is the most prominent. "Nothing like turning over a new leaf and starting fresh. Consider this your ground zero." There is a pause and then, "would you look at the time! We need to hurry along to school. We'll be back later." Everyone says their goodbyes and Karasuno parts from Class 1-A, some students more unwilling to go than others.

While the students are saying their goodbyes, Yagi slips away, heading towards the teacher's room. Slowly, he cracks the door open, a chuckle leaving his lips as he sees Aizawa frustratedly yanking on his long, tangled hair and cursing under his breath. Silently, he slithers up behind the younger teacher, gently placing his hands on Aizawa's broad shoulders.

"Here, let me help," Yagi rumbles softly, his long fingers slowly raking through dark waves. Aizawa stiffens, then immediately relaxes at the gentle feeling. As Yagi pulls his hair back into a presentable ponytail, Aizawa's eyes roll back into his head.

"Yagi…" he purrs softly, his shoulders completely losing their remaining tension. The blond hero chuckles.

"Is something the matter, Mr. Aizawa?" Aizawa slowly shakes his head.

"No, nothing's wrong," he slurs sleepily, before muttering something under his breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that," Yagi leans down to whisper into Aizawa's ear, making the younger man shiver.

"I said thank you," he mumbles softly, a bright scarlet blush creeping up the back of his exposed neck. Yagi grins and gently places his hands on Aizawa's shoulders once more, turning the younger man around to face him.

"You're very welcome." He uses his palm to smooth back the few stray hairs from Aizawa's forehead, dark onyx eyes meeting bright sapphire, and Yagi quickly backs away, his cheeks flushing. "Now, you look…" his eyes rove over the younger teacher's body appreciatively, before immediately looking away, "more like a teacher." Yagi can't meet his gaze as Aizawa grunts; Yagi hears the door open and close, and he breathes a sigh of relief. "I hope his interview goes well."

During the school day, the UA students are tasked with making sure their temporary home is clean, sparkling more than Aoyama. And in the meantime, All Might goes to see Ukai at his shop.

"I AM HERE!" All Might's cheerful voice booms out through the shop. Ukai rubs his forehead and slowly stands up from behind the counter, annoyance written all over his face.

"Is this going to be a regular thing with you?" he asks softly. His annoyance immediately morphs into concern as All Might falls into a violent coughing fit, dropping down on one knee, steam completely engulfing the huge blond hero. Ukai is at his side in seconds, his hands awkward and caring as they reach for the older man.

"All Might? Are you all right?" When no response comes, the teacher jumps to his feet, fear shining in his eyes. "I'm going for help, I'm sure I can find Mr.-"

"No," a voice calls out quietly, the steam dissipating, to reveal Yagi, thin, gaunt and sickly looking, and Ukai's eyes widen in shock. Yagi's voice is weak as he reaches up to grip the younger man's hand. "I'll be alright. This...happens." His eyes stare up pleadingly into Ukai's; the younger teacher catches his breath at the bright blue irises.

"This just happens?" Ukai questions cautiously, his eyes narrowing in confusion. "How does this happen? You're a big guy. How do you steam and smoke until you become...this?" Yagi sighs as he slowly pulls himself to his feet.

"It's the fault of my quirk." Yagi carefully lifts the hem of the now too-big shirt to reveal the angry, starburst shaped scar covering nearly all of his right side. Ukai grimaces, his eyes slowly averting away from the old injury. "I was severely injured many years ago and it causes me to be unable to hold my muscle form for very long. Every day the time gets shorter and shorter until I won't be able to transform at all." Yagi's voice is soft and gentle, sadness brimming behind his eyes as he lets his shirt down once more. "Please don't tell the children. I don't want them to lose their hope because of me, now that I'm defective."

"Does Aizawa know?" Yagi nods solemnly.

"Yes. He's the only one, save for one student. My successor." Ukai's eyebrows shoot up into his hairline.

"Successor?" he asks, his voice is tinged with curiosity. "Who?"

"Izuku Midoriya." Ukai sucks in a deep breath.

"The little Green Bean is your successor?"

"Yes. The fate of my quirk rests in his hands." Yagi suddenly grips Ukai's forearms, his eyes cast downward. "Please keep this a secret."

The younger blond man nods with a noise of confirmation. "Of course. Your secret is safe with me."

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Aizawa goes to apply for the teaching job that Takeda had told him about. They're standing together in the Vice Principal's office, Aizawa grunting uncomfortably as he pulls on the too-tight tie.

"Mr. Aizawa, please stop tugging at the shirt. You look fine," Takeda hisses at him through clenched teeth, the pro hero fidgeting nervously beside him.

"Can't help it. I look ridiculous," he mutters softly, yanking down on the brown sweater vest once more for good measure. Takeda chuckles softly.

"But it suits you. You look a lot like Asahi…" Takeda trails off when he catches a glimpse of Aizawa's severely unamused expression. "S-Sorry, Mr. Aizawa."

About that time, the door swings open, the man in charge striding in to take a seat behind his desk. "Gentlemen, what can I do for you?"

Takeda clears his throat nervously. "Well, you see Sir...uh...this is Mr. Aizawa, and...he's…he's..." Takeda wrings his hands helplessly, while Aizawa rolls his eyes.

"I'm a teacher and I'm in charge of several foreign exchange students. We're stranded, and I need my kids to continue their education while we're here." The gentleman furrows his eyebrows while glancing between them.

"You're a teacher?" Aizawa nods. "What do you teach?"

"Homeroom."

"And I suppose you want them to join our students here at Karasuno High School?"

"That would be ideal, yes."

The principal smirks, resting his elbows on his desk. "Well, you see, I don't know anything about you, or about your students. I'm not sure I'm comfortable-"

At that moment, the door bursts open, the two standing adults whipping around to stare at the intruder, Aizawa's eyes growing wide.

"Who are you?" The principal's eyes suddenly grow glassy, his face losing all expression.

"We're foreign exchange students. We won't cause you any trouble, so you will allow us to go to school here," Shinsou speaks softly, his quirk activated.

"Shinsou…" Aizawa growls, stopping only when his student holds up a hand to silence him.

"You will give Mr. Aizawa a homeroom position, and you will forget everything about this meeting. Should we meet in the hallways, you won't remember anything other than the fact that we are Karasuno's exchange students. Also, everyone knows you wear a toupee." Slowly, the principal nods, his eyes never losing their glassiness. Quickly Shinsou turns around, grabbing both Aizawa and Takeda and racing from the room. Once they're a safe distance down the hallway, Shinsou slows to a walk; Takeda's eyes are wide as he glances between the two.

"What just happened?"

"Shinsou Hitoshi, you shouldn't have done that. I had it handled," Aizawa growls softly, crossing his arms over his chest, before shaking his head and yanking the offending tie off.

"You looked like you could use the help, and I just happened to be passing by," Shinsou mutters, stuffing his hands in his pockets, his expression bored.

"Um, excuse me?" Takeda whispers nervously.

"I still had the situation under control, you brat," Aizawa mumbles, as he pulls the sweater vest over his head.

"Right, because that's exactly how it sounded from the other side of the door," Shinsou rolls his eyes.

"Hey! Are either of you going to tell me what's going on?" Takeda nearly shouts, ripping his glasses off his face, startling the two arguing men.

"Shinsou has a brainwashing quirk. Anyone who talks to him or answers a question he can put under his control," Aizawa explains, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers. Takeda's eyes grow wide.

"Really? He can do that?" he asks in surprise, glancing over at the sleepy-looking young man; Shinsou smirks up at him.

"You wanna find out?"

Takeda quickly takes a step back, shaking his head with a nervous laugh. "N-No, I'm all right."

Going to school at Karasuno is quite shocking for the students of class 1-A to say the least. The classes are different in every way imaginable. They've all been split up from class A to class E and for once Kacchan isn't in Deku's class. It's difficult for the Deku to decide if that fact is a good thing or a bad thing but his mind is made up during the lunch period.

"This sucks," Bakugou says, setting his bento box on the table across from Izuku and Hinata, "there is no one muttering nonsense behind me and I can't fucking focus because of it. Transfer to my class, Nerd."

Hinata is looking from the angry blonde to the sweet greenette with a mixture of confusion and awe.

"You'll get used to it, Kacchan. When you got to UA, you were thrilled to be rid of me. At least until I walked in the door and destroyed your hopes of a Deku-free school. Soon enough I'll destroy your hopes of becoming the number one hero," Izuku says with a smirk, finally looking up from his food.

"In your wildest dreams, Dumbass."

"Oh! Both of you are best friends!" Shouyou exclaims suddenly between them. "Kageyama calls me 'dumbass' all the time and he's my best friend." Hinata looks so proud of his revelation that Izuku can't bring himself to correct the redhead.

Bakugou has no issue with it though. "No, not even close. I haven't been friends with this wannabe since childhood."

Hinata doesn't look bothered by this statement at all. Instead he simply says, "so you're rivals instead. Kageyama and I were rivals too until we realized we were on the same team. He went from my enemy and rival to teammate and friend."

Deku looks at his new friend as if he was speaking more philosophy than Plato. Bakugou is surprisingly quiet as he digs into his lunch.

After classes are done for the day, both Karasuno and UA are brought together in the gym for an important meeting. Though both classes still sit mostly grouped together with their respective schools, some of them intermingle and sit together with their new friends.

Coach Ukai steps to the front, flanked by Takeda and Kiyoko, clearing his throat for everyone's attention. "Golden Week is coming up which means it's time for training camp as well as our practice match against Nekoma. We are going to have to tread carefully in this situation since our guests are housed at the training facility. Our rivals will be staying in a different building in the sports complex thank goodness, but we have a secret to keep so work hard at that too."

Aizawa appears to be deep in thought before he speaks more to Ukai than anyone else. "My students could be volunteers, making food and supplying drinks and helping clean. It would be a good cover, keep them busy, and show your guests that Karasuno has excellent hospitality. On our end, we can use it as practice for undercover hero work."

"That's a fine idea if I've ever heard one," Takeda chimes in, nodding enthusiastically. "I can make an assignment chart for the week; that way, not only will all of the chores be divided up evenly, but all of you can work better together." The teacher's eyes flit to Bakugou quickly before he smiles widely.

"That was really all we needed to discuss." Ukai dismisses the UA students while Karasuno prepares for their practice. Deku approaches the surly looking coach once he is on the sidelines alone. "What do you want, Little Green?"

Looking up at Ukai timidly, Izuku opens his mouth before closing it quickly and averting his gaze.

"Spit it out already kid, time is a precious concept," Ukai declares firmly.

"You're telling me," Deku mutters. "I wanted to know if maybe I could learn to play volleyball?"

"Why are you asking me?" The coach looks across the court and calls out, "Daichi, come over here for a minute." He turns his attention back to Izuku, "you have to ask the captain."

"What is it, Coach?" Daichi inquires, tilting his head curiously at Deku.

"Green Bean here wants to know if he can learn to play volleyball with the team. That is your decision ultimately."

The captain looks Izuku over before asking, "does your time period have sports?"

"Of course, they're just, um well, I guess you would say they're more extreme than this time period. Quirks have really amped up the way of life as a whole."

"Do you learn fast?"

"Mhm, with human evolution happening so rapidly in the future, everyone's minds have adjusted to learn things quickly. It's really the only way to accept the new realities we're constantly given. It's probably why we're finding our balance here already."

Daichi appears pensive as he mulls over the new information he's been given. "Okay then, you can train with us this week and see how well you do or if you even like playing at all. For now, what clothes and shoes you have will suffice for learning, but I think I have some old volleyball shoes sitting around that will fit you. More importantly, did you ask your teacher if he was okay with this?"

Izuku nods, "Mr. Aizawa told me there wasn't much else for me to do. I can't safely train my quirk like the other students so I'm as good as quirkless again, I mean, well never mind."

"Deku, you're living up to the name," Bakugou growls from behind the shorter male. "Everyone is in a panic because they can't find your useless ass."

Izuku turns to find Todoroki and Shinsou standing behind Kacchan. "We followed him in case he decided to be a jerk to you," Todoroki explains while Shinsou nods his agreement.

"C'mon nerd, we have training to do."

Bakugou turns to lead the way out of the gym but Izuku speaks up first. "I'm going to try and play volleyball."

"Hah? Why?" The explosive blonde turns back to eye him incredulously.

"You know I can't do anything heroic right now. This looks like fun. I want to have fun."

"Whatever." Kacchan slinks over to the wall of the gym and sits on the floor, followed by Todoroki and Shinsou.

"GET BACK TO WORK!" Ukai calls out, gesturing for Daichi to take Deku with him.

In the huddle, the captain is given full attention by all of the players as he explains about Izuku. Most of them seem content at the news, but Hinata looks downright ecstatic, bouncing excitedly on his toes. "Here is our plan now. Practice will continue like normal, but I want Sugawara to take Midoriya outside to try some spikes and receives. Let's go," Daichi directs.

Sugawara, according to Izuku's mental notes, is a third year and a setter for the team. He smiles warmly at Deku who is almost taken aback by the kind gesture. Both of them walk out to the side of the building where Suga instructs him to stand a distance away.

"Receiving is exactly what it sounds like, you come into contact first with the ball after your opponent has touched it, be it from a serve, spike, or a chance ball." The setter goes on to teach him about different receives and when to use them before showing the best stance to use.

The entire time Sugawara speaks, Izuku absorbs his words like a sponge until the first ball comes at him and he shies away from it. And the three that follow too. The setter looks at him patiently, awaiting an explanation. "What if I suck and don't make the team?"

"You do suck at it, for now. You haven't attempted to hit a single ball yet. No one can get better if they don't try first. We don't expect you to be Asahi. Everyone on the team had room for improvement when they started playing and all of them still do. Maybe not Kageyama, he came out of the womb with raw talent, but that's rare. Now give it a try."

Everything moves slowly as he watches the ball come towards him. Izuku sets his hips low to the ground to get under the sphere as it floats downward. It hits his arms when he nudges them up a bit to give the momentum back and the volleyball soars perfectly back to Sugawara who looks positively thrilled.

The setter laughs as Izuku celebrates his small success. "Again." Another toss and perfect receive followed by another.

"Okay, now we're going to change the speed and direction." The little hero chases and makes contact with every ball that comes at him. Not all of them go back to Suga, but none of them hit the ground until after Deku has touched them. "Let's try your hand at spiking. I'm going to toss, receive it and send it up high back to me. While the ball is in the air, run up here next to me and jump then smack the ball down to the ground as hard as you can with one hand. Can you do that?"

His answer comes in the form of Izuku getting into a receive stance. They go through the motions from before and the greenette closes the distance between he and the setter, jumping as high as he can. The volleyball comes into his line of sight and Deku slams his hand against it with all of his strength and hears a satisfying slap.

A low whistle from the gym doors has the two boys turning their heads. Daichi jogs towards them with the other three UA students in tow. "Midoriya, I must say you may give Hinata and Tanaka a challenge. Are you sure you've never played volleyball before now?"

"That nerd never pulls his nose out of his notebooks long enough to play sports," Bakugou supplies before Izuku can open his mouth.

The captain ignores the comment, focusing back on Midoriya. "Well?"

"I am a bookish type of person, but this is fun. I can see everything so clearly and it's like my body just moves on its own."

Daichi gives him an encouraging smile. "That's great to hear." Turning to Sugawara, he says, "I'm taking Midoriya to the gym with me. These three want to try out as well so if you would, please run them through the paces too." Suga nods while Daichi beckons for Deku to follow him. "Hinata and Kageyama are going to help you with your form for hitting spikes. When you've gotten the hang of that, they are going to send you over to Nishinoya and myself to hone in your receives. Hop to it and work hard."

Getting instructions from Kageyama is helpful. The triple threat player is concise with his words and actions which Izuku respects. Hinata on the other hand makes a lot of sound effects and demonstrations. At the rate they're going, he'll never make it to Nishinoya and Daichi.

Meanwhile, outside of the gym, there is a whole new ball game happening.

"DIE!" Bakugou screams, small explosions popping off his palm as he hits the ball down, obliterating the object in the air.

"Nice going, King Explosion Murder," Todoroki mocks to him, the smallest hint of a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

"You really showed that ball who the boss is," Shinsou adds in, voice full of mirth.

"He's just angry because Midoriya is better at it than him," Todoroki says factually.

"Both of you can go to hell," Bakugou growls, more explosions emanating from his palms. "I'll gladly send you there."

"That is enough," Sugawara cuts in, "from all of you. No one is allowed to use their powers when training or playing."

All three boys nod in understanding before resuming their practice. Bakugou's receives are relatively average while his spikes and serves are well-aimed and powerful. Todoroki's receives and serves are nearly flawless, but he doesn't seem to care much for spiking and Suga suggests they try him out as a blocker too. Shinsou is by far the most uncoordinated of the three but his spikes are decent, and he can jump rather high. They separate into pairs and begin working in earnest.

Inside the gym, there is a breakthrough of sorts for Izuku.

"You make no sense Hinata. He will never learn to 'bam' and 'whoosh'. No normal human learns like that," Kageyama scolds him.

"Deku isn't exactly a 'normal' human, Bakageyama. He has a quirk," Hinata shoots back with a glare.

"Don't act like it's so special! Everyone in the future has one, his quirk isn't so impressive. Hell, he can't even use it yet." Kageyama goes quiet, realizing he may have overstepped a boundary.

"Gosh, you're such an insensitive jerk," Hinata snaps back, wrapping his arm protectively around Izuku's shoulders.

"He isn't wrong though, not completely. Only eighty percent of the population have a power of some kind. The other twenty percent are quirkless still. Having a quirk isn't all that special, but we aren't here to talk about superpowers. We're here to play volleyball. Shouyou," Izuku softly addresses the redhead, "tell me what it feels like to hit a spike, not what it sounds like."

The decoy seems to consider his next words carefully before saying them. "It's like lightning courses through my entire body as I start running up to hit a spike, it makes my legs move so fast. When I jump, I feel like I'm flying and that electricity in my veins keeps pushing me faster and higher. Because you see, spiking takes more than just a hand, it takes your whole body to put power behind it. And when my hand hits the ball and it leaves a sting in my palm, I feel so cool!"

Izuku silently mouth Shouyou's words over and over again until something clicks in his brain. "A microwave cooks the entire egg, not just one part! Hinata Shouyou, you're so smart! Let's get back to practice, I can't wait to tell All Might!"

Soon enough, training comes to a close for the day with Daichi reminding everyone that there will be a game on Saturday for the newest member of the Karasuno Volleyball Club. The UA students bid the rest of the team farewell before heading back to the sports complex where the rest of 1-A is working with their quirks.

"Mr. Aizawa, is All Might here?" Deku asks breathlessly.

"OF COURSE, I AM HERE! What is it, Young Midoriya?" the number one hero asks from behind Izuku.

Aizawa rolls his eyes but listens in on the hushed whispers all the same.

"I've figured out how to use my quirk without hurting myself."

Now that IS news. What did those volleyball boys do to teach him quirk control?

"That is great! We can get you on the path to training now. Meet me outside on the soccer field tonight after dinner and we will get started."

"A week of practice was not enough time for me, Suga." Deku doesn't bother looking up at the setter who is leaning on him as they watch their opponents warm up on the court.

"Sure, it is, you're just nervous. You have to play the rest of the team and all of your class is watching. Believe me when I say that they wouldn't be able to do any better than you, most of them would probably be worse. It's always easier to watch than it is to play. You'll be fine, Midoriya."

Izuku takes in a deep breath to calm his jitters as he watches Kageyama set a ball to Tanaka who mercilessly drills it into gym floor. It's hard not to feel like the game is going to be like one of Kacchan's favorite attitudes: murderous. Shinsou, Bakugou, Kageyama, Tanaka, Tsukishima, Ennoshita, and Nishinoya are on the red team while Deku, Todoroki, Asahi, Sugawara, Daichi, Hinata, and Kinoshita are on the blue team. Kazuhito and Yamaguchi are the referees while Kiyoko and Takeda keep the score. Ukai is poised to carefully observe.

Soon enough, too soon for Izuku's liking, it's time for the blue team to warm up. He sees Sugawara talking to Todoroki who is nodding occasionally, Daichi is speaking with Hinata as they pick up a few stray volleyballs, and Asahi is walking towards him. "Deku, I'm supposed to give you words of encouragement or something, but I'm not that awesome at it. Ultimately, this is just practice so nothing about it is going to be perfect, or even great. Just have fun and do what you've been doing. You're a natural and I'm proud to call you my teammate." He offers a weak yet encouraging smile.

"Yeah, right!" Deku says excitedly, hoping to fake himself out and give Asahi some reassurance that his words were heard.

"Let's get to it," Daichi calls out, starting the warm up.

All too soon, both teams are in their starting positions for the practice match. Deku finds himself across the net from Tanaka and for once he thinks he's found someone almost as scary as Kacchan.

"STUPID, WORTHLESS NERD!" Bakugou screams at Izuku from across the empty soccer field, stalking towards him menacingly. "Don't think for one minute that win on the court means you're better than me!" Small explosions start popping off in a way that Deku is all too familiar with.

There are no teachers around to reel in Explodey McSploderson, so Deku goes for option two and fires up One for All. As the green lightning dances around his body, Izuku can see Kacchan falter for a moment before he smirks. "Surprised?"

Bakugou lets his actions speak for him instead, speeding at Izuku, propelled by his explosions. Deku rushes at him just as quickly and they meet in the air, grappling with each other as they fall to the Earth below. Of course, Kacchan ends up on top of him, pinning him down and hovering a hand over his face threateningly. "You'll never beat me, Deku. Not now, not ever. Just keep dreaming."

Golden Week training camp is cramped. Karasuno is now staying at the training facility with UA and the students have just been moved around anyways because the ladies of class 1-A were demanding a separate room from the "messy, smelly man-children". Day one of the camp proved to be difficult for the boys more than the girls. There were twice as many bodies that needed bathing and fed.

The 1-A volunteers work from sun up to sun down while Karasuno hits the court to work out new combinations and perfect their specialties. By the end of the first day, everyone drags themselves to their futons and into the clutches of unconsciousness.

Day two and three go a little more smoothly and the volunteers find themselves in a new position on day four.

"It won't be so bad, we just need you guys to toss the balls to us," Daichi says to class 1-A after lunch. "The person receiving will hit it back to you, catch it and repeat. We could use the extra hands."

"Of course, they will help," Mr. Aizawa drawls lazily as he shuffles by them.

The sight is really rather entertaining. Ochako is attempting to toss the ball to Tanaka but instead it keeps floating away, which makes her more flustered than she already is. Hinata keeps watching the balls float away, wanting nothing more than to go after them. In turn, he receives the ball with his face when Tokoyami tosses it to him. Bakugou is getting more and more furious as Aoyama keeps squealing and dodging the ball every time it comes back towards him. Kirishima throws the ball to Nishinoya sporadically and as hard as he can at the libero's request and Noya wears the biggest smile the entire time. Deku and Jirou have a constant and steady cycle of hitting the ball to each other, unlike Shinsou and Kaminari who can't seem to get either job done correctly. Todoroki appears bored as he receives the ball from Momo whose cheeks are cherry red, and Asahi is sweating bullets as Iida hits the ball to him flawlessly each time.

By lunchtime, everyone is sweaty but feeling accomplished. Lunch is filling and hearty and the all of the students lay out under a big tree as they give their food time to digest. That's how the Q&A gets started.

"What other kinds of quirks are there in your time period?" The question comes from Yamaguchi of all people.

The mood noticeably drops at Sero's answer. "The other half of our class has really amazing quirks too. Hagakure is invisible, Tsu is basically a frog, and Ashido can melt stuff with the acid she makes."

Aoyama pitches in with, "Ojirou has a tail that is really strong, and Kouda can talk to animals."

"Satou gets super strength from a sugar high and Shouji has arms that can duplicate other body parts," Momo finishes.

Class 1-A has been so busy with everything going on that they hadn't allowed themselves time to grieve the absence of their families and friends. Leave it to Izuku to help lighten the mood though. "Some of the current pro heroes though, they have amazing quirks, like Mt. Lady who has a gigantification quirk or Miss Midnight who can put people to sleep. Oh! Don't forget about Kamui Woods who is practically just a tree, but he can do some really cool super moves! And Present Mic can scream so loud, he could probably topple a building if he wanted to! Even people who aren't heroes have cool quirks like my mom who can float small objects towards her, and my dad can abandon his family for long periods of time." He pauses to take in a breath before asking, "what kind of quirks would you all want to have if you lived in our era?"

The question seems to catch the volleyball team off guard for a moment and all of UA flips over to their stomachs to watch them ponder. It's Nishinoya who speaks up first. "I would love to fly like Superman!"

Tsukishima surprises everyone when he says, "Spiderman."

Daichi chimes in with Mr. Fantastic and Kageyama says Iron Man.

Shouyou stuns everyone with, "I'd like to be a hero like Deku."

"How is that possible?" Kageyama butts in, "no one even knows what his powers looks like or how great they are."

"I do!" Hinata defends quickly and then becomes shy. "I've seen him training on the soccer field at night. He glows bright green and moves really fast. It's the coolest thing to watch."

"What?! Deku, you can use your quirk without breaking yourself open and you didn't tell anyone?" Uraraka screeches at him.

Before Izuku can explain himself to anyone, someone saves him from needing to do so. "I don't mean to interrupt," Iida states, "but we don't know who any of these people are that you're naming with the exception of Midoriya. Are they heroes from this time? We thought quirks haven't been discovered yet." He makes a very good point.

"Do you mean to say," Hinata starts incredulously.

"That you've never heard of The Avengers? Or the Justice League?" Tanaka finishes for him.

"The what and the who?" Kirishima replies.

It's Karasuno's turn to flip over and stare at their hero friends in disbelief. "You need a hero movie education. A hero movication," Ennoshita declares, breaking the awkward silence.

"Less lay, more play," Ukai calls out to the students from the door of the gym, earning a collective groan from everyone.

"Excuse me," Noya says, getting the attention of the adults who are sitting together at the dinner table.

"Speak freely young man," All Might urges jovially.

Tanaka sidles up beside the libero and looks just as nervous. "It's come to our attention that UA has never heard of The Avengers or the Justice League. We were wondering if it's possible for all of us to gather for a movie night soon that way they could learn."

The teachers all seem to think on it, and it isn't looking good for the students until Takeda speaks up. "What would be the benefits?"

Tanaka lights up at the question. "Those movies teach teamwork and could help with new training techniques for everyone, not just the hero class. It would definitely be more education than entertainment, I mean all of the Karasuno players have watched the movies before, but a fresh point of view could work wonders for us."

"Play hard against Nekoma on Saturday and we'll go from there," Ukai directs to them. "That isn't a no. Speaking of Nekoma, they'll be in tomorrow so our hero friends will need to be on their best behavior." The last part is directed at Aizawa and All Might who nod in understanding.

Friday goes by quickly and with no sign of Nekoma, who is apparently staying in a different building in the sports complex. Not only does Karasuno improve their game, but the four UA students make progress in leaps and bounds which surprises everyone despite Deku telling them that people in the future learn and adjust quickly.

Saturday morning shines through the windows of the sleeping quarters bright and early, waking the well-rested members of the Karasuno team. Everyone follows their morning hygiene routine and eats a healthy breakfast before taking a light jog around town and back to the gym. They get to work on warming up and hyping themselves to face Nekoma, their longtime rival.

"So, it is true!" Some guy with a mohawk and Nekoma jacket exclaims, pointing a finger at Uraraka as she walks by with Deku and Todoroki. "Karasuno really does have a lady manager! She's so beautiful!"

"Wh-what?! No, I'm not-" Ochako begins but is quickly cut off by Tanaka who furiously stomps his way passed her to reach the Nekoma player.

"Don't even think about it pal. Are you looking for a fight? Because gazing at my angel like that is a fighting offense," he says roughly, grabbing the other guy by the front of his shirt.

"Huh?! No way! I could never do such a thing! I'm...too much of a coward to talk to pretty girls."

Tanaka lets go of the other player's clothes and straightens up, mood shifting measurably at the confession. "Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Karasuno wing spiker."

"Yamamoto Taketora, Nekoma wing spiker and ace." Both of them shake hands as if they've been friends for years.

"Also, to correct you, Uraraka isn't our manager even though I would never complain if she was. I mean, just look at her in all her angelic glory," Tanaka looks at her with hearts in her eyes before Deku and Todoroki escort her away from the scene. "You're wondering about Shimizu Kiyoko."

Yamamoto's face lights up dreamily at Tanaka's words. "Wow, what a beautiful name. I bet she's an even more beautiful person."

Tanaka smirks slyly at him and nods. "Let's go look for her, you're missing out."

"Thank you for the game," both Nekoma and Karasuno chorus to each other with polite bows before the six starters take the court. The four new UA members are posed to watch the proceedings of the game with high intensity from the substitution box.

Nekoma serves first, a player called Kenma, and Karasuno's ace is quick to receive it. Kageyama gets under the ball and in the blink of an eye, Hinata is spiking down the set on the other side of the net. The rival team stares at them wide eyed for a few linger seconds that feel like minutes.

As the shock settles in for Nekoma, Aizawa looks between all of the players and the coaches, noticing Karasuno's are smirking smugly and he finds that his own mouth twitching up at the corner. Burrowing his chin deeper into his scarf, Aizawa even goes as far as letting himself huff out an amused breath through his nose before realizing they aren't even his own students, technically, and yet he still feels a sense of pride.

The next play has Tanaka serving, Nekoma receives and spikes, Nishinoya saves the ball from the floor and it's sent to Asahi to spike. Though the libero on Nekoma's team tries to receive it he still fails and it's another point for Karasuno. Both teams go back and forth with each other for a few plays, until the Kageyama-Hinata quick attack comes up again which has Nekoma calling a timeout. When the players get back onto the court, it appears they have worked out how to contain Hinata which turns the tide for the cat team to take the first set of the game.

A good portion of the second set has Hinata getting shut down time and time again. Mr. Aizawa is truly feeling bad for the little carrot top until he sees him smiling by the net. "What a damn hero," Aizawa mumbles to himself, shaking his head in a proud but disbelieving way.

Unfortunately for Karasuno though, Nekoma takes the second set as well. "One more game," Hinata calls out with rabid determination.

"Of course," the rival team's coach says matter-of-factly, "it isn't a practice match without a follow up, now is it?"

"Okay," Coach Ukai starts, "new lineup for the second game. We'll substitute in as I see fit or as needed. Everyone got it?" Every player nods. "Starters will be Daichi, Sugawara, Deku, Shouto, Bakugou, and Shinsou." The four new players begin to stretch and warm up until the whistle where they take their places on the court.

"What?! You guys have a whole other team?!" Yamamoto yells out across the court.

None of Karasuno responds, instead Daichi serves the ball and Nekoma receives, sending it to Kenma who sets to Inuoka. Shinsou, Bakugou, and Todoroki shut the spike down, earning a point for their team.

Fukunaga serves for Nekoma and Deku receives it easily, sending it over to Sugawara who sets it to Bakugou. The angry blonde runs, jumps, and swings his arm, slicing the air viciously to spike the ball through the wall of blockers and onto Nekoma's side of the court with a whispered, "die." The crows easily move through their rotation, keeping pace with the rival team.

A whistle later and Shinsou is being substituted out, bringing in Tsukishima. Deku doesn't really understand how he will be much help in blocking between Kacchan and the ridiculously tall Tsukishima, but he finds out when they all three jump for a block and both of them put a hand above his own, blocking the ball. Taking his cue, the green haired player braces his palms to the arms above him, reinforcing the block and sending the ball back to Nekoma's side and to another point. All three players look at each other with a little surprise and a lot of satisfaction at how well that worked out for them. Even with their new dynamic, Nekoma takes the first set.

Another substitution happens at the start of the second set. Sugawara is replaced with Kageyama and a new atmosphere settles over the court, from calm to intense but a sense of security still presides over the Karasuno players.

After Nekoma scores four points in a row, another substitution takes place. Todoroki is pulled out of the game and Hinata is tossed in. Little did either team know, that's when the dynamic really took a turn. During the next play, Karasuno gets a chance ball which is sent to Kageyama. Both Deku and Hinata run up to the net, the blockers that are still working to thread down Hinata's spiking area are taken by surprise but still focus on the redhead. One glance between the two shorter males has them going around their setter, switching positions. The actions startle everyone on and off the court. Both of them jump at the same time, the blockers following shortly after in preparation to stop the greenette, but they never stand a chance when Deku savagely hits a cut shot to the hardwood floor on Nekoma's side of the net.

That was the moment the One for All hero fell in love with volleyball.

Not one person makes a noise for ten whole seconds as they all choke on their bewilderment. Deafening shouts and exclamations rattle the gym windows as the collective out-of-body experience comes to an end. Karasuno's part of the gym is swarmed with teammates as they cheer for their two little players. It gets to the point where Ukai has to call for a timeout.

"What is that move called?" The coach asks, thinly veiled glee threatening to break through his facade.

Shouyou and Izuku side eye each other for an answer before simultaneously replying, "Double Decoy."

Tanaka chimes in with, "was that just luck or did you two plan that?"

"Uh, well," Hinata starts.

Deku dives in to save him. "It was accidental, but it won't be the next time we do it." Shouyou nods hastily in agreement.

"What do you think about it?" Daichi asks both Kageyama and Sugawara.

The setters contemplate for a moment before shrugging. "I can get behind this," Sugawara confirms with a smile, Kageyama is quick to agree.

Another whistle blows and the crows go back to the game, their energy is higher and more optimistic than before. It's on display in the cocky smirks the decoys wear as they get into position. Deku can't quite pinpoint what is different, he can only notice that he is more in sync with the players around him on both teams, especially Shouyou. It's as if his observations rule his conscious mind and have kicked into overdrive while his subconscious mind uses his body to play volleyball and his doubts have been long since packed up and kicked to the curb. That is how Karasuno takes the second set.

"I've got this losers," Bakugou huffs, staring at the 23-24 score on the board. "You, uh, quirkless me," Katsuki says quietly, motioning for Kageyama to huddle up with him. The setter listens closely and raises a questioning eyebrow but agrees all the same.

"Hinata, Deku, you both know what to do," Kageyama says to them as he gets into position. Tsukishima serves the ball to Nekoma, it's set by Kenma and spiked by Kuroo. The object of everyone's affection is saved by Daichi and sent to Kageyama. Double Decoy is put into action once more, but in an unforeseen upset, the ball is sent to one Bakugou Katsuki who jumps right behind the setter before murdering the ball to the floor right before Nekoma's eyes.

Though Bakugou puffs up with pride which makes him appear even more threatening, Nishinoya and Tanaka still jump on him, yelling their praise and excitement. With a scowl, the explosive blonde just stands there and takes it. All of Karasuno takes that as a win on top of their win.

Dinner is a joyous affair at the sports complex as the entire team celebrates their victory. Coach Ukai and Takeda call for their students' collective attention. "That was an excellent performance out there," Takeda starts off, beaming at the team.

"It was, and with a lot of hard work, Karasuno will go far," Ukai finishes.

"As a reward, we've approved Nishinoya and Tanaka's request for a movie night. Watching those hero movies," Takeda pauses to pull a stack of DVDs from his bag, "will take a long while though so we are giving you half of tomorrow and tomorrow evening as well."

That is how all of Class 1-A and Karasuno find themselves sprawled out on the floor in the 1-A room with DC's The Dark Knight playing as they let their full stomachs settle. Most of the UA students are on edge as they watch the action flitting across the screen. Kaminari even goes as far as to cheer for him. When the volleyball team looks at him as if he is crazy, Iida jumps in to explain that in their era it isn't strange for people to cheer for heroes as they fight villains. Soon enough, a majority of Karasuno is urging on Batman to win, even though they've seen the movie.

"I've got it!" Ochako yells, jumping up from her spot beside Tanaka when the movie is over. "Tokoyami is like Batman!"

"Except his parents aren't dead," Sero cuts in, "right?"

"No, not that I know of anyways," Tokoyami says, rising to his feet. "I understand what Uravity is trying to say." Dark Shadow is called forth and covers Fumikage like a cloak. In the deepest, richest voice the bird can muster, he growls out, "I am birdman."

"Aww yeah," Tanaka call outs excitedly, everyone else following his lead in rallying behind Birdman's claim.

"On to the next," Noya announces, holding up a DVD case with an S inside an upside-down triangle.

"I have a shirt with that on it," Deku says. "It came from you, Shouyou," he says sweetly, nudging his shoulder against Hinata's.

The redhead nods as his cheeks turn red, "yep, that is very much correct." It's apparent that he is awkward about it but Deku finds it endearing. "Because you remind me of Superman."

"Even after you've seen me using my quirk?"

Shouyou nods, "you are still learning just like everyone else. One day, you'll be cooler than Superman." The words are out of Hinata's mouth before he can stop them. Izuku's face turns red, ears included, and both boys bury their faces in their arms out of embarrassment.

"The only reason that nerd will ever be better than Superman is because Superman isn't real," Kacchan snaps at them. "Everyone knows I'll be number one."

"I'll surpass you," Deku replies, hope shining brightly in his eyes as he looks up at his childhood friend. "I'm going to run right by you." Confidence with a little bit of venom laces the green haired heroes' words. "All because you're too busy looking behind you. Once that happens, you'll never catch up and you can settle into Endeavor's spot, number two."

"I hope someone knows where the burn cream is, Young Bakugou is going to need it," All Might announces, stepping into the room. "Play nice from now on, boys."

"All Might!" Nishinoya and Tanaka yell excitedly.

"Did you come to watch movies with us too?" Ennoshita asks.

All Might rubs his chin for a moment before shrugging and plopping down beside Hinata. "It can't hurt, I suppose."

Each time Superman does something cool, All Might quietly gets excited about it, tapping Hinata on the arm to fanboy. Occasionally he brags about how can do the same thing or something even more cool than that with a promise to show Shouyou at some point in time. When there is a lull in the movie, he goes as far as telling the redhead about how amazingly smart Midoriya is, using examples from the first day of class to prove his point.

Everyone is so into listening to All Might's commentary, that no one notices when the door creaks open and another person slinks in. Aizawa settles himself in the back of the room, a bright yellow blanket wrapped tightly around his shoulders, his dark eyes focus solely on the bright, happy man. A slow grin crosses his lips when the blond hero laughs excitedly, bouncing up and down in his seat. "It's no wonder everyone loves you, you great big idiot," Aizawa whispers to himself, as he pointedly ignores the way his heart starts racing deep in his chest.

"Is there a quirk that heals people?" Sugawara whispers to All Might, giving away the fact that he is eavesdropping. "It sounds like our Broccoli Boy got hurt a lot but never missed class because of his injuries."

The number one hero nods, "Recovery Girl can speed up healing time. It comes at the cost of a person's stamina though."

The mother hen of Karasuno looks amazed at this news. "That would be the type of quirk I would have then."

End credits finished, the volleyball team stretches out their legs and decide to call it a night with promises of picking up the adventure again tomorrow after training. Goodbyes are exchanged and everyone goes to their respective rooms for sleep.

After wishing all the students good night, All Might makes his way toward the door; he stops in his tracks as his eyes fall on the sleeping teacher, curled up in a tiny ball underneath a worn blanket, his face more peaceful than the blond had ever seen it. Yagi can't help smiling gently down at Aizawa, as he softly tucks his arms underneath the teacher's shoulders and knees, easily lifting him against his sturdy chest and silently makes his way out the door and into the darkness.

Compared to the other six days of camp, day seven is easy as they go through drills and practices, cutting off after lunch to resume their watching of movies.

"Ladies and gentlemen, though we love DC and the justice that those heroes bring, they can't hold a candle to the group you are about to see," Nishinoya announces as if he is a ringleader at a circus. Somewhere in the audience someone does a drumroll. "The Avengers!" The little libero shows the case of the movie off and dramatic gasps of delight are peppered throughout the group. "You will all be amazed."

Class 1-A is indeed amazed at the heroes on the screen. Not even All Might jumps in to make comments as the action happens. Once the shawarma has been consumed, the fighting happens.

"I'm totally Thor!" Kaminari exclaims, throwing a hand in the air as yellow electricity crackles to life around it.

"No way, you're not badass enough. I'm Thor, you wannabe extra," Bakugou butts in, pushing Kaminari over onto a futon.

As their bickering continues and Iida jumps in to thwart Bakugou's murder attempt on the electric blonde, Uraraka speaks up. "I want to fight like Romanoff. She is so cool!" Tanaka's loving look makes Tsukishima think if the wing spiker could rip his heart out and give it to the pink cheeked girl, he probably would without hesitation. The thought makes the middle blocker shudder and so he tunes into someone else.

"I think it would be really cool to shoot a bow like Hawkeye," Momo casually says to Jirou.

"So why don't you make one and try it out?" Tsukishima didn't mean to say it out loud and yet he did. He snaps his jaw shut, averting his gaze to the side.

"Do you really think I should?" Momo asks, raising her eyebrows in surprise.

"Mmhmm," is all he manages to get out.

"I agree with him," Jirou adds in, smiling at the tall blonde who whips his head around to look at her. "Anything is possible."

Loud whistling from the front of the room catches everyone's attention again. Kazuhito holds up more movies. "We still have a lot of heroes to watch so wait to decide who you want to be until after we're done, okay?" The classes agree and fall into small groups of whispering until Fantastic Four is on the screen

"Is this kind of what it's like in the future?" Kinoshita asks. "You've mentioned quirks before and how a lot of people have them, but is this how it really is for you guys?"

"No," Kirishima speaks first. "We have laws and rankings and plenty of agencies for heroes to work at. They aren't as elite as the movies make them out to be. The closest thing to compare heroes to in this time is celebrities. People watch a hero's every move and some of them fall from grace if society deems it so. And it's much more dangerous too. We went to the USJ for a training exercise with our class to practice rescuing for natural disasters and then ended up here."

"What's the USJ?" It's Yamaguchi asking the question.

"The Unforeseen Simulation Joint," Mr. Aizawa says with a yawn from the back of the room. He's rolled up in his blanket again, much like Shinsou who is lying beside him. "It's a UA facility that was infiltrated by villains, one of which, as you all know, sent us here."

"It's eerie, not having to watch our backs when we go out the door. There is no need to check for villains," Kaminari supplies next. Most of the class nods along with the statement.

"I know, Mr. Aizawa, that you told us to use this as practice for undercover missions," Momo chimes in, "but that's kind of hard to do when we're all really just hiding in plain sight."


	5. Damsels in Distress

The following week is somewhat tense for class 1-A. At every possible free moment, the heroes-in-training are debating over what superhero they are most like from the DC Comics or Marvel Universe. All Might finds it rather entertaining while it grates down every one of Aizawa's nerves. When Kaminari and Bakugou almost go to blows over who is more like Thor, Forever Sleepy Number One calls a class meeting on the soccer field of the sports complex.

"This hero stuff has gone too far," Mr. Aizawa starts in on them, glaring at All Might when he opens his mouth to presumably protest. "Since you so desperately," he pauses to roll his eyes, "want to be like the fake heroes in those movies, I've assigned you each one based on the dumb things your hormonal teen mouths have spewed over the past week." Never once has he had his class' full attention like this and it only serves to irritate him more. "We'll start with Kaminari and Bakugou since they are so devoted to this that they're willing to fight. Thor is awarded to Kaminari. Based on quirk and stupid humor."

"Oh yeah!" Kaminari shouts before looking confused. "Wait, what?"

"WHAT?!" Bakugou yells, anger radiating off him in waves. "THEN WHO THE HELL AM I?!"

"Negasonic Teenage Warhead," Aizawa answers plainly.

"I'M A CHICK?! WITH A BADASS QUIRK?!" Bakugou deflates to his usual, simmering self. "I'll take it. She'd destroy Thor in a heartbeat."

Aizawa mutters to himself, dropping the words 'insufferable' and 'sleep'. "On to the next ones," he states loudly. "Aoyama, you get to be Captain Marvel."

"Oui, of course, I'm the best after all!"

"Uraraka, you are Black Widow."

"Alright!" Uraraka punches the air.

"Iida, you are assigned Quiksilver."

"Thank you, Sir," Iida replies stiffly.

"Yaoyorozu, you get to be Hawkeye. I'm sure you'd be creative in your bow choices," Aizawa says, giving her a barely there smile of approval. She returns the gesture and nods. "All Might, you get to be Captain America."

"Oh, I didn't know I was being included in this," All Might remarks awkwardly. "Why?"

"Because America's Ass," the tired teacher mumbles to himself.

"What was that, Aizawa?" All Might asks, moving closer to the other teacher.

"All of your moves are named after states so there you go, Captain America," he rushes out, taking a couple of steps away from the number one hero. "Sero, you're Spider-Man."

"As if there was any doubt," the tape dispenser hero quips proudly.

"Kirishima, you're The Thing. No explanation needed."

"So manly!"

"Jirou, Warpath. Tokoyami, Batman. Todoroki, Iceman or Pyro or both. I don't really care. Shinsou, Professor X. And Deku, you get to be Iron Man," Aizawa finishes, looking around at his students.

"Why does Deku get to be Iron Man? Shouldn't he be Hulk since he's green and runs around yelling 'smash'?" Kaminari asks.

"Or what about Superman? His little boyfriend seems to think he's Superman," Bakugou mocks.

"Out of everyone here, Midoriya is the one with the brains. Maybe not for class work," he holds his hand up to silence the coming protests, "but he can analyze quirks and think quickly which has the ability to make a team go from a bunch of assorted gears to a well-oiled machine. I'd make him the leader of the Avengers without hesitation. Now, will you all stop bickering and get to work. You're going to be so far behind when we get back to our time, it's going to be embarrassing." With that, Aizawa leaves, his students watching his retreating back in stunned silence.

"You heard him," All Might booms out to draw their attention. "Hard work will a better hero make."

And with that, Class 1-A begins their training again but this time it is with a different spring in their step. And it's at all hours of the day when they aren't, and occasionally are, in school. If the citizens of Karasuno weren't used to the loud sounds coming from the sports complex before, they are now. And the ones that had first come to inspect it for themselves were met by Aizawa and Shinsou. Those people then started spreading word that there were intensive sports camps running at the complex in preparation for the Olympics, so no one really bothered with them anymore.

"Takeda, do you think we could borrow some of the students from the volleyball club for a training exercise on Sunday? If they want to, of course," All Might asks the teacher as he waits for Shouta to come out of the building on a Thursday afternoon.

"It never hurts to ask," Takeda tells him with a warm smile before wandering off to the gym to talk to the team before practice and Mr. Aizawa comes out of the building. The two teachers walk to the sports complex, ready to have their students start training.

Back in the gymnasium, Takeda tells the team of another practice match coming up before the Interhigh prelims and then poses the question that All Might had asked him.

"What do they need to borrow some of us for?" Noya questions as he glances at the students for an answer.

"Rescue training," Todoroki answers without looking away from Takeda and Ukai.

"What? We're going to be your damsels in distress?" Tanaka adds in.

"Yeah," Deku replies with his usual smile. "It'll be great fun!"

Leaning in close, Tanaka whispers, "will Uraraka be there?"

Izuku blinks at him rapidly and nods. "She is a hero in training after all."

"I'm in," Tanaka announces to the room.

Ukai acknowledges him and then everyone else who agrees. "What time is rescue training?"

"Ten o'clock that morning." It's Shinsou who supplies the information this time.

With the Sunday plans settled, the team is sent to practice for the quickly approaching Interhigh Prelims. During a water break, Deku and Hinata discuss how to communicate if they are going to use Double Decoy on a play or not and when it's figured out the two boys relay the information to the rest of the team. It's just one more step towards the team's success and it boosts everyone's morale.

At the end of practice that day everyone meets in the cafeteria for dinner. They tell the other students about practice and hear about training in return. The teachers talk about the training exercise and ask all the questions they have about safety and then relay the list of students who volunteered. Despite the underlying feelings of sadness and fear that they may never see their families again, the UA students and faculty both enjoy their newfound friendships too.

Sunday arrives much faster than any of the students from either school expects. Breakfast is a rather chatty affair when it's usually eerily quiet and the class of 1-A is outside on the soccer field long before Karasuno shows up.

"Todoroki," Mr. Aizawa calls out from the far side of the field as he waves him over.

"What do you suppose that's about?" Kaminari asks as he stretches his legs out.

"Beats me," Kirishima replies as he follows Kaminari's lead in the stretches.

Once the heroes in training are fully warmed up and the entire Karasuno volleyball team arrives, Mr. Aizawa shows them to a different section of the sports complex where there is a small town made of ice. Every house, business, and street are different, and it answers Kaminari's earlier question of why Mr. Aizawa needed Todoroki.

"Here is how the training exercise is going to go," All Might booms from the other side of the ice town, shaking some frost off the buildings, "there are going to be two villains, two hostages, and two heroes. The villains will be taking the hostages to a random place in the icy village of Todorokiton. Then the heroes will have to rescue said hostages from said villains with minimal damage within twenty minutes. There is an emphasis on minimal damage because all of you will be treading on thin ice, one wrong move and it's over for everyone."

There are looks of terror on the faces of the volleyball players as All Might's instructions come to an end. It's obvious this is more than they bargained for and at the serious looks from Class 1-A, it's not even partly a joke.

"Todoroki will be the only person not participating in the exercise today because he has to continually build our small village. Each UA student will take turns being a hero and a villain and each Karasuno student will get to be rescued once," Mr. Aizawa pauses to glance at the white faced team, "if they're still up for it that is." No one protests or leaves so the teacher takes that as an answer and begins to pair up students. To start, Momo and Sero will be the heroes while Shinsou and Iida are the villains with Daichi and Ennoshita being the hostages.

The only downside to the exercise is that the students outside of Todorokiton can't see what is going on inside the village the way they normally could at UA, but it's still training and that's what matters.

There isn't much noise coming from within the icy maze of buildings and most of the students gather to chat with one another until time is up, someone emerges, or something exciting happens. In the case of the first match, after twelve minutes Momo and Sero come out with Daichi and Ennoshita in tow. Literally. They're strapped on a sled which is being pulled by Sero using a strip of his tape. Iida and Shinsou follow behind with their shoulders slumped.

As Todoroki goes in to fix up and move around buildings, group one tells the story of their encounter while carefully pulling tape off the two Karasuno players. Once Todoroki comes back, Mr. Aizawa announces, "Kirishima, Tokoyami, heroes. Midoriya, Bakugou, villains. Sugawara, Asahi, hostages." Everyone falls silent and watches as Suga and Asahi follow Deku and Bakugou into Todorokiton. As soon as the four boys step into the freezing village it seems as if everything else falls away.

"I don't know if I should feel excited or terrified that we've been kidnapped by the two of you," Suga comments, trying to sound as positive as possible.

"Both," Bakugou growls. They look around and settle on a small two-story business about three quarters of the way in. The four of them settle on the second floor and wait. "Damn the cold."

"It's not so bad," Suga comments as he examines the wall of ice and pats Asahi's shoulder. The ace has been very quiet and pale the entire time. Bakugou just shoots him a glare and goes back to walking the perimeter of the room briskly.

"Kacchan's quirk requires him to sweat," Deku supplies helpfully as he glances out one of the windows. "It's harder to sweat when it's cold and more so when he only has his summer costume."

"That makes more sense."

"Asahi, are you doing okay over there?" Deku asks with concern.

"Yeah, I'm good," he answers, looking like anything but good. "Aren't you supposed to be acting like villains?"

"Uh, yeah." Deku awkwardly turns away and looks out the window again. "Here they come."

"Alright, time for you to start mumbling about a plan while I take care of the extras," Bakugou growls as small sparks pop in his palms.

"No need," Deku tells him coolly, "I already know how you fight so I can adjust. I do have one plan though."

"Yeah?"

"Let's take the fight to them so they have a harder time reaching our captives and when buildings come down, they won't be in any harm," Deku informs him as he nods to Sugawara and Asahi.

"Whatever." With that last sentiment, Bakugou jumps out the window and propels himself at Kirishima and Tokoyami.

"On second thought," Deku murmurs as he turns to eye Sugawara and Asahi, "I better secure you both, so you don't go running off."

"Hey, don't forget about us," Sugawara yells down to Deku fifteen minutes later.

"What the hell are they doing on the roof?" Bakugou asks as he gets to his feet which in turn allows Kirishima to drag himself off the ground.

"I didn't want them to get the idea to leave while we were fighting," Deku explains with a shrug. It seems he makes a good point since Bakugou just nods. The alarm to end the round had gone off just as the fight was closing in on the store they had chosen as a base and most of Todorokiton had been leveled between the four of them fighting.

There is something entertaining in the way Asahi curls around Deku, hiding his face in Deku's neck as he is brought down from the top of the building.

Sugawara on the other hand asks, "can we do that again?" So, as the other men walk to what's left of the entrance of the village, Deku hops across the piles of ice and several rooftops with Sugawara clinging to him. When Deku finally sits him down he offers a high five and says, "villains for the win."

"Except not one of you attempted to keep property damage to a minimum," All Might tells them sternly. The four heroes at least have enough sense to look a little ashamed.

To finish out the first round, Kaminari and Aoyama play heroes as Jirou and Uraraka are villains holding Narita and Kinoshita hostage and the villains once more come out victorious. Mr. Aizawa simply looks exasperated while All Might looks like a kid in a candy store.

"Sorry to interrupt," Takeda calls out as he and Ukai wander toward the group. "We brought lunch for everyone." Students and teachers alike grab a sandwich, chips, and a drink before settling into little groups to chat while they eat.

Lunch comes to an end and Mr. Aizawa watches with interest as a trembling Yamaguchi approaches Bakugou with a notebook clutched to his chest and listens intently.

"E-excuse me, Mr. Lord Explosion Murder, sir," Yamaguchi stutters out and it makes Bakugou quirk up an eyebrow at him. "I was w-wondering if I could have your autograph? I want to collect everyone's signatures, but I'd like your's first because your quirk is so cool."

Bakugou eyes him critically for a moment before holding out his hand and Yamaguchi visibly relaxes as he puts the notebook in Bakugou's palm. "You have good taste," he remarks to the nervous boy as he signs his name on the first page. "And I've decided I'm changing my hero name to Ground Zero."

"I think that's very fitting," Yamaguchi agrees as he takes his notebook and pen back with a small bow.

"Iida and Bakugou are the heroes this time. Kaminari and Tokoyami are the villains who will be taking," Mr. Aizawa pauses as he looks at the little guy with spiked up hair and tries to remember his name, "Yamaguchi and Noya."

"You forgot his whole name, didn't you?" All Might whispers with a small laugh.

"Shut up," Aizawa mumbles, turning away to hide his embarrassment.

"I think I have an idea," Iida says as he turns to Bakugou, "if you keep Dark Shadow back with your explosions, I can run at Kaminari and take him out."

"When does anything ever go according to plan? Tell you what, Class Rep, if you leave Yamaguchi for me to save then I'll go with your plan," Bakugou tells him with a smirk.

"No promises, but I'll try."

Five minutes after Bakugou and Iida walk into the newly constructed town they are coming back out with the hostages. Iida has Noya in his arms as he sprints using recipro burst while Bakugou flies out with a frightened looking Yamaguchi holding him tightly.

"Chalk one up for the heroes," Bakugou tells Aizawa after he lands and struts by with Yamaguchi still clinging to him. The only thing Mr. Aizawa can bring himself to do is shake his head and hide his amused smile in his capture weapon.

"Shinsou, Ochako, the two of you are heroes. Aoyama, Kirishima, you are both villains. Tanaka and Kageyama, you're the hostages."

With only two minutes on the clock, Tanaka and Kageyama emerge from the ice town with no one else in sight. At All Might's questioning look, Tanaka says, "my floating angel told us to run and get to safety, so we did."

"Chalk another one up for the heroes," All Might says to the four UA students that emerge with cuts and bruises.

"What?! How is that possible? They never got their hostages," Kirishima shouts in disbelief. "Oh my god we forgot the hostages!"

"They're already out here," Aizawa cuts in loudly to calm the panicking Kirishima. "They escaped while Uraraka and Shinsou bought them time to do so and that's a win for the heroes."

"Last and certainly not least," All Might booms, "Midoriya and Jirou will be rescuing Hinata and Tsukishima from the clutches of Yaoyorozu and Sero."

Walking through the buildings in search of the enemy is a little unsettling for Deku, but Jirou's presence seems to keep him calmer than he thought it would. They stop every so often so Jirou can listen and finally picks up Hinata's voice as he chats away at someone.

"What do you suppose we do, Deku?" Jirou asks as she narrows down where the others are hidden in a house diagonal from them.

"I'll bet you anything Sero set up some webs and Momo probably has some sort of detection gadgets as well. I think we should use a sleight of hand approach. I'll sneak down the alley to the right and you will follow. When we are a couple of houses away, you'll stop at the intersection and after I cross further down, use your boots to shake the buildings which should make Sero's webs fall off and distract the other two. Meanwhile, I'll snatch the captives and take them through the back door and then run like Endeavor is chasing us."

Everything is going to plan until Deku reaches the back door which is taped shut. So much for sneaking around. All for One courses through him at 8% as he kicks the door in, reaching around to quickly grasp the Karasuno boys by their shirts and drag them out.

"Run!" Deku yells as he kicks a few gaping holes into the house, making it unstable for the students inside. Tsukishima is gone in a flash with Hinata trailing not too far behind. By the time Deku gets to the main street, Tsukishima and Jirou are small specks but Hinata is clearly looking for Deku.

Green lightning surrounds him, and he sprints towards the decoy, sweeping him off his feet and into his arms as they charge to the exit. He can hear pounding footfalls behind him and knows that Momo and Sero are hot on his heels, but he doesn't hesitate or look back. Breaking free of Todorokiton feels like a weight is lifted off Deku's chest. Jirou and Tsukishima stand next to All Might and relief washes over them as they see him and Deku gives them a big smile.

"Are you okay, Shouyou?" Deku asks as he looks down at the shivering male in his arms. When Shouyou looks up at Deku with wide, honey brown eyes and a smile as bright as his own, that's the moment that Deku becomes hooked on Shouyou.

"We've talked about this, Sero," Mr. Aizawa says with a scowl, stopping at the door of the boys' sleeping quarters later that evening. He eyes the web of tape blocking his path with disdain.

"I was trying to capture Kaminari when he came back from the bathroom," Sero states quickly, rushing out from behind the door. "I'll take it down." Which he does quickly, wadding the tape into a big ball.

"I'm here to tell you all that you'll be working on something a little different after the Interhigh prelims. You'll all be creating some ultimate moves, the moves that will finish your opponent. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Mr. Aizawa," the boys answer in unison.

"Midoriya, do you have something you'd like to add since you're mumbling rapidly over in the corner?"

Izuku jumps a little at being addressed. "Once we make our own ultimate moves, is it possible to create moves together?"

His teacher raises his eyebrows and then nods. "I don't see why not. There is a certain different kind of power in numbers after all." With that last remark, Aizawa begins to leave before turning to smirk at Sero. "I'm going to send All Might in to chat with you about ultimate moves too. I would suggest putting that web back up."

It wasn't even a half hour when All Might returned. Aizawa is grading some papers when Yagi wanders back in. The sleepy teacher looks up, a grin immediately settling on his face.

Yagi is covered in thick strands of sticky tape. The poor man is busy yanking it from his wild blond hair, grimacing at the painful pull. Aizawa chuckles.

"Need some help?" he asks softly. Yagi nods.

"Thank you, Aizawa. Those boys really got me," he states, reaching down to pull the sticky paper from his arms. Aizawa pulls a long strand from his back.

"You know...I might have convinced those boys to trap you," Aizawa whispers with a grin. Yagi whirls around, yanking another strand of tape from his lower stomach.

"Really? Why would you do that?" he asks, a pout on his thinning face. Aizawa shrugs.

"I thought you might get some enjoyment out of it. And I know the boys did," he answers, reaching up to pull a tiny stray piece from Yagi's cheek. "Besides, it gave me the chance to…" Aizawa whispered, his cheeks flushing a brilliant shade of scarlet, "nevermind." Quickly, he rips off the last piece from Yagi's chest and wanders away. Yagi's eyes narrow in confusion.

"Wait, Aizawa, what were you going to say?" he asks, following the man over to his bed. Aizawa quickly throws the sheets back and proceeds to climb into bed.

"It's nothing Yagi. Go get some sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow."

Unfortunately, neither teacher got much sleep with the curious tension hanging over their heads.


End file.
